Famille
by EllanorSharp
Summary: Dans l'histoire originale de Shakespeare, on entend brièvement parler d'un certain Valentin ou Valentino en italien, qui serait le frère de Mercutio. Mais leurs parents n'apparaissent nulle part ! Sont-ils morts ? Ou tout simplement absents, leurs fils vivant loin de chez eux ? Voici peut-être une réponse...
1. Chapter 1

_Un nouvel OS, eh oui XDD Pendant l'écriture du souffle du Diable, ça n'empêche pas mon esprit de trouver d'autres idées ! Du coup voici l'une d'entre elles, sortie tout droit de mon cerveau étrange XD_

_Dans l'histoire originale de Shakespeare, on entend brièvement parler d'un certain « Valentin » ou « Valentino » en italien, qui serait le frère de Mercutio. Mais leurs parents n'apparaissent nulle part ! Sont-ils morts ? Ou tout simplement absents, leurs fils vivant loin de chez eux ? Et pourquoi Valentino n'apparait pas dans les adaptations de l'œuvre originale ? Voici peut-être une réponse…_

_DISCLAIMER : cette idée m'a été très largement été inspirée par l'œuvre de Marylène Delaisement, qui a écrit deux superbes livres sur notre trio de Rois du Monde. Les livres s'intitulent « Vivre, y a que ça d'important » et « Aimer, c'est payer le prix ». Oui, je me suis inspirée de son histoire pour créer celle-ci. Mais je ne la plagie absolument pas, et je tiens à le préciser. Je me sers simplement de certains éléments pour étayer mon histoire._

_L'histoire sera en deux (voire 3 si besoin) parties, parce que sinon ça ferait trop de texte sur une seule publication XD_

**Famille**

Mercutio ouvrit les yeux. Allongé dans l'herbe entourant le palais de son oncle, sous un arbre lui procurant une ombre bienfaisante, il s'était vite assoupi. Il n'était pas avec les Montaigu pour une fois, ses deux amis ayant été requis par la comtesse pour des questions de garde-robe. Il était donc seul, et avait préféré rester au palais princier plutôt que de courir les rues sans ses frères. Il s'étira de tout son long et se redressa en position assise, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ravi d'échapper à la corvée de dressing. Il plaignait presque Roméo et Benvolio. Lui-même n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté, son oncle ne lui ordonnant de renouveler ses vêtements que lorsque ceux-ci devenaient trop petits, ou trop abîmés pour être présentables. Et de toute manière, jamais le brun n'aurait consenti à porter des guenilles déchirées. Il avait un rang à tenir, de même qu'une certaine réputation après tout.

Car ils plaisaient, ses amis et lui. Ils avaient un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine de Vérone, et comptaient bon nombre d'amis partout en ville. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient à la taille, son visage aux traits fins et ses yeux vert pétillants de malice, il faisait partie des jeunes hommes les plus prisés des environs, tout comme ses deux amis. Et ils aimaient cette adoration qu'on leur portait, même s'ils essayaient de ne pas en abuser. Ils jouissaient des faveurs de ces dames et distribuaient les leurs sans distinction de rang ou de richesse, tant qu'ils en tiraient un plaisir mutuel. Ils ne s'engageaient que rarement dans une relation à long terme, préférant croquer la vie à pleines dents sans se fixer. Prendre femme ? Non merci, très peu pour eux !

Alors qu'il songeait avec plaisir aux frasques qu'il menait avec ses deux compères, un garde vint à sa rencontre :

-Messire…Pardonnez-moi, mais le Prince vous demande dans son bureau…

-J'irai dans un moment alors, répondit le brun avec un sourire espiègle. Je ne veux pas le déranger alors qu'il a sûrement autre chose à faire.

-En fait…Il a précisé que je devais vous amener à lui sitôt que je vous aurai trouvé…

-Ce qui est chose faite, manifestement, soupira le jeune homme, levant les yeux vers la voûte verdoyante de l'arbre. Entendu, je vous suis… Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez des ennuis par ma faute…

Mercutio se mit debout, épousseta sa chemise d'un violet éclatant, et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa crinière avant de suivre le garde jusqu'au bureau de son oncle. Il ne s'y rendait pas souvent, et préférait donc être introduit plutôt que de débarquer ainsi, même invité. De fait, il n'avait guère de contacts avec sa seule famille vivant ici. Le Prince était très occupé, et n'avait pas le temps de chaperonner son neveu dissipé et doté d'une personnalité ne s'accordant pas à celle du monarque. Aussi, la plupart du temps, se contentait-il d'un sermon ou d'une remontrance légère, avant de le laisser vaquer à ses occupations et de retourner aux siennes. Leur relation était distante et pas franchement chaleureuse…

Le brun en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, le laissant entrer. Le garde referma derrière lui, et les laissa seuls. Le jeune homme laissa errer son regard rapidement, faisant le tour de la pièce. Immense, comme toutes celles du palais, elle était finalement peu ornée. Seules de lourdes tentures pendaient aux murs, maintenues par des cordons dorés. Une cheminée de marbre diffusait en permanence une douce chaleur, grâce au feu qui y brûlait. Et, trônant au centre de la pièce, un grand bureau remplissait l'espace, fier meuble de bois massif aux pieds délicatement sculptés, et surmonté d'une plaque de marbre où reposaient des dizaines de parchemins quelconques. Un fauteuil à haut dossier recouvert de velours bordeaux, aux accoudoirs sculptés et peints à l'or…Tout dans la pièce respirait la puissance et le pouvoir. Tout comme l'homme qui se trouvait assis là d'ailleurs. Le Prince de Vérone, Escalus, était penché sur un parchemin et ne prêtait aucune attention à son visiteur. Son couvre-chef, du même brun chaud que sa robe, reposait sur un coin du meuble.

Le jeune homme cessa son examen et soupira discrètement, avant de se racler la gorge et de se lancer, d'une voix relativement assurée et aussi gaie et bruyante qu'à son habitude :

-Vous avez envoyé un garde me chercher, mon oncle. Y a-t'il donc urgence, que vous vouliez me voir immédiatement ?

-Assieds-toi, veux-tu, et sois un peu sérieux deux minutes…

Le dirigeant n'avait même pas levé le nez de son papier. Mercutio, un peu déconcerté par l'accueil, haussa un sourcil, s'avança et prit place dans le siège des visiteurs, croisant ses longues jambes et attendant le bon plaisir du monarque, sans pour autant s'empêcher de lancer une pique de son cru :

-Vous vous abîmez les yeux sur ces papiers, mon oncle, bientôt vous devrez les avoir sous le nez en permanence !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire léger, loin du son sonore qu'il lançait en temps normal. Mais il n'était pas totalement idiot, il voyait bien que son parent, à fleur de peau, risquait de l'envoyer sur les roses. Il tint donc sa langue et, un sourire aux lèvres, attendit patiemment. Escalus finit par lever le regard, et fixa son neveu si longtemps sans ciller que le brun s'agita légèrement dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il donc, par tous les Saints ? L'homme finit par se redresser, et lui lança, d'une voix neutre :

-Tu sais que j'envoie régulièrement de tes nouvelles à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Et que, si tu le souhaites, je peux en obtenir d'eux.

-Je le sais oui, répliqua Mercutio, en croisant les bras. Je sais que vous correspondez avec eux.

Toute bonne humeur s'était effacée de son visage, et il s'était complètement fermé. Il enchaîna, d'une voix plus grave :

-Si vous avez demandé à me voir pour me parler d'eux, c'était inutile. Je ne veux pas…

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa tirade, et fixa son oncle. Il avait reçu une lettre. Très bien, et alors, en quoi ça le concernait ? Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite, repoussant une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Escalus soupira, et, comme s'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer cela, il croisa les mains sur son bureau :

-Tes parents…seront ici dès demain. Ils viennent passer quelques jours à Vérone avec ton frère.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Un long moment. Puis Mercutio bondit sur ses pieds et regarda son oncle avec stupeur :

-Vous…Plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une blague…

Il fixait le Prince, attendant qu'il se moque de lui, ou qu'il lui annonce que c'était une erreur…N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de comprendre et de retrouver des couleurs. Il passa une main presque tremblante dans ses cheveux, sans le lâcher des yeux, attendant le verdict.

-Dites-moi que vous vous moquez de moi mon oncle…

-Vu ton état, je préfèrerais. Mais non, je ne plaisante pas, tes parents nous rejoindront dès demain matin. D'ailleurs, tu seras avec moi pour les accueillir.

-N'y pensez pas, jeta Mercutio, les yeux brillants. Je ne veux pas les voir.

-Tu seras avec moi pour les accueillir, répéta Escalus, sans hausser le ton. Tu n'y couperas pas, alors autant t'y faire tout de suite. Ma sœur compte sur ta présence, donc tu seras présent.

C'était clair et net, et le brun dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il devrait affronter cette épreuve. Il fixa son oncle dans les yeux un moment, avant de détourner la tête, baissant le regard sur le parquet ciré.

-Très bien…Je serai là. Mais n'en demandez pas davantage.

Il s'écarta du fauteuil, et commença à marcher vers la porte, dans l'intention évidente de quitter la pièce. Le Prince le retint un instant encore :

-Mercutio…Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de ce que je t'apprends. Sache simplement que je n'y suis pour rien, et que si tu as besoin…

-Laissez, mon oncle…Je dirais bien que c'est gentil de votre part, mais…

Il serra les poings, avant de continuer :

-Mais j'ai un peu de mal à faire la part des choses, là tout de suite. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Sur ces paroles, prononcées d'un ton presque triste, il quitta le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui en silence. Il descendit les escaliers, sortit dans la cour, et se rendit directement aux écuries pour récupérer l'étalon qu'il montait depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha de la stalle, lui caressa doucement les naseaux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de l'enfourcher à cru, pour le lancer au grand galop. Cramponné à sa crinière, le visage enfoui dedans, il le laissa partir à bride abattue, sans chercher à le contrôler. Mercutio traversa ainsi la ville à toute allure, sans s'arrêter, obligeant les passants à s'écarter du chemin pour ne pas être piétiné. Il ne prit pas garde aux cris de colère qui marquaient son passage, enfermé dans une bulle où il n'entendait rien. Il finit par arriver sur une butte surplombant Vérone, où il venait parfois avec ses deux amis. Située un peu à l'écart tout en restant dans les murs, elle offrait un très beau panorama sur la cité coupée en deux par l'Adige. Il descendit de sa monture, et s'avança un peu dans l'herbe, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa famille…Sa famille était ici depuis 10 ans. Il était arrivé à Vérone à 10 ans, expédié là par son père qui ne supportait pas son caractère fantasque, si différent de Valentino, son aîné. Ses parents, qui ne savaient pas le cadrer, avaient laissé tomber et l'avait envoyé ici, loin de Venise et du palais qui l'avait vu naître et grandir.

C'était de loin la meilleure décision qu'ils avaient prise à son sujet. Il était arrivé sans attache, mis à part son oncle qu'il connaissait à peine, et sans savoir s'il allait pouvoir rester. Le jeune exilé qu'il était à l'époque avait pourtant rapidement trouvé deux autres enfants avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié, l'héritier Montaigu et son cousin. Et très vite, ils étaient devenus bien plus que des amis. De véritables frères de cœur, soudés par un lien bien plus fort que le sang. Une promesse : « A la vie, à la mort, ensemble toujours plus forts ! » Et rien n'avait démenti tout ça au fil des années, au contraire, le temps avait renforcé leurs accroches pour les rendre indestructibles.

Mercutio soupira, et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. Vérone était sa maison désormais, et sa famille était composée de Roméo et Benvolio…et de son oncle, en périphérie. Il ne voulait pas que ce bonheur qu'il avait trouvé soit entaché ou menacé…et l'arrivée de ses géniteurs pour le lendemain était une menace, selon lui. Sa vue se brouilla, et il se rendit compte avec stupeur que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il passa ses doigts sous ses yeux, et regarda sans comprendre l'humidité qu'il avait recueillie. Il ne pleurait quasiment jamais, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Serrant les poings, il fixa l'horizon, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. Son équilibre était en péril, voilà pourquoi il était dans cet état. Bouleversé, stupéfait, inquiet aussi pour son devenir. Mais il se fit une promesse : il ne quitterait pas Vérone. Sa vie était ici, il avait grandi ici, hors de question de perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné.

Il resta sur la butte toute la fin de journée et la soirée, perdu dans ses pensées, à marcher de long en large ou à rester assis dans l'herbe tendre, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine et entourés de ses bras. A la nuit tombée, il décida de se secouer un peu. Ses amis devaient se demander où il était passé, s'inquiétaient peut-être de ne pas le trouver. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon, et rejoignit son cheval qu'il caressa un instant, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Il le regarda en souriant piteusement :

-Je dois être en mauvais état pour te parler comme ça…Alors que tu ne peux pas vraiment m'aider…

Il lui caressa le chanfrein, et remonta sur son dos en souplesse. Excellent cavalier, il ne craignait pas de monter sans selle ni rênes, même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il repartit au trot, plus calme qu'en début d'après-midi. La tempête était plus ou moins passée. Il prit le chemin du palais Montaigu, n'ayant aucune envie de se confronter de nouveau à son oncle. Il avait besoin de voir ses amis, de les mettre au courant aussi. Il aurait besoin d'eux, de leur soutien et de leur amitié.

Arrivé à destination, il confia son cheval à un palefrenier, et pénétra dans la magnifique demeure assez rapidement. L'heure était assez avancée, il espérait ne pas déranger…l'Intendant l'annonça au salon, et il put ainsi retrouver les parents de Roméo, qu'il salua poliment.

-Je suis navré de vous déranger à cette heure assez indue…Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

-Vous allez bien, Mercutio ? demanda la comtesse, inquiète de voir ses yeux verts dépourvus de leur éclat de folie habituelle.

Il hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Un peu fatigué, mais tout va bien, je vous remercie.

Elle hocha la tête, un peu perplexe (lui, fatigué ?), mais n'insista pas. Le comte reprit, après un instant de silence :

-Vos amis sont probablement dans la chambre de Roméo. Vous connaissez le chemin je pense, ajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire. Ils ont hâte de vous voir je crois…

-La chambre que vous occupez quand vous venez est toujours prête à vous recevoir, si vous le souhaitez, termina la mère avec gentillesse.

Rougissant faiblement, le brun s'inclina devant eux et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de se retirer, chamboulé par la bienveillance avec laquelle il était traité chaque fois qu'il rencontrait les parents de ses amis. Il se sentait…accueilli, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, n'étant pas le garçon le plus équilibré qui soit, il avait réussi à faire leur conquête et maintenant…C'était sa maison ici, plus que chez son oncle où il n'était pratiquement jamais. La maison était chaleureuse, pleine de vie, le couple comtal toujours présent pour son fils et son neveu. Une vraie famille vivait dans ces murs, sans faux semblants, sans tricherie.

Il monta les escaliers lentement, réfléchissant à comment il allait présenter les choses à ses deux amis. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui, de toute manière ils parviendraient à lui tirer les vers du nez. Donc il n'avait guère le choix finalement. Il esquissa un léger sourire, attendri par cette amitié qui le liait à ses deux compères. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Romeo, il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la pousser sans bruit, risquant un œil à l'intérieur. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, et sut très vite pourquoi : ses compagnons s'étaient réfugiés sur la terrasse, leur endroit préféré quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Il entra et referma la porte sans la claquer (pas question de les alarmer), puis traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et parvint à la baie vitrée, où il resta immobile quelques secondes. Juste le temps que ses amis le repèrent, et ne lui sautent dessus en le harcelant de questions :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

-Bon sang Mercutio, tu nous as fait peur !

-Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même…

-Tu vas bien ?

Cette question, répétée, eut le mérite de calmer le jeu des répliques et ils se turent, entraînant le brun derrière eux sur le balcon. Une chaise supplémentaire semblait l'attendre, et il y prit place, croisant ses longues jambes tout en regardant Roméo et Benvolio s'asseoir à ses côtés. Souriant doucement, il hocha la tête :

-Je vais bien oui…Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus, mais…j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et d'être seul quelques instants.

-Quelques instants qui ont duré tout l'après-midi quand même, fit remarquer Benvolio. On est passé chez le Prince, mais l'intendant nous a dit que tu étais parti au grand galop et que personne ne savait où tu étais…

Mercutio soupira faiblement et se frotta les yeux de ses paumes.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Roméo avança un peu son siège, et posa sa main sur son épaule, en murmurant doucement :

-On voit bien que tu n'es pas bien, mon ami…Dis-nous ce qui t'arrive, peut-être pourrons-nous t'aider ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le bouclé posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et penché en avant, chuchota d'une voix faible :

-Mon oncle m'a fait appeler dans son bureau en début d'après-midi…vous étiez encore aux prises avec la couturière, et j'étais dans les jardins du palais. Il avait…reçu une lettre de Venise.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude, sachant très bien que Venise, la ville de l'eau, était proche de la maison d'enfance du jeune homme. Quoi qu'il n'en parle jamais. Donc Venise signifiait que la lettre venait probablement de ses parents. Avec une grimace compatissante, Benvolio demanda :

-Que disait la missive ?

Les yeux vert prairie se posèrent sur lui un long moment, en silence, avant que leur propriétaire ne réponde, serrant soudain les poings avec colère :

-Ils…seront là demain. Et mon oncle insiste pour que je les accueille avec lui.

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir leur regard. Fixant l'horizon illuminé par la lune et les étoiles, il ne dit plus rien, le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il finit par se lever, et s'accouda à la rambarde de pierre, ses prunelles se perdant dans l'immensité sombre du ciel nocturne. Le silence se prolongea, le temps que Roméo et Benvolio digèrent la nouvelle et la comprennent. Ils fixèrent leur ami, dont la silhouette se découpait dans le halo de la lumière de la chambre. Il n'allait pas bien, et c'était un euphémisme : le Vénitien allait vraiment mal, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher. Ils savaient aussi qu'il gardait des cicatrices mentales de ses premières années, bien que le sujet soit tabou et qu'il n'en parle jamais. Le blond finit par le rejoindre, et posa une main sur son épaule, avant de demander lentement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet :

-Je suppose que le Prince ne te laisse pas le choix… ?

Mercutio eut un bruit étrange, comme un grognement mêlé d'un ricanement :

-Non, pas vraiment…Je survivrai, la question n'est pas là…

-Mais tu ne peux pas les voir, termina Roméo en les rejoignant, se postant de l'autre côté du brun. Et tu as tes raisons, bien que tu n'en parles jamais…

-Je ne peux pas…J'aimerais pouvoir vous le dire, mais je ne peux pas, chuchota son ami. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais un jour, de toute façon…

-On ne te le demande pas, ajouta Ben en lui serrant l'épaule. En revanche, j'ai une question : Veux-tu que nous soyons avec toi demain ?

Nouveau silence, ponctué uniquement par le bruit du vent, et soudain Mercutio laissa échapper un léger rire entrecoupé :

-Je…Je n'osais vous le demander…Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça…

-Idiot ! murmura son ami brun, amusé, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Penses-tu vraiment que nous allions te laisser seul dans un moment pareil ? La question de Benvolio n'en est pas vraiment une, car nous ne te lâcherons pas.

Ils échangèrent des sourires, et le plus petit des trois acquiesça doucement, en se redressant :

-Merci…d'être là.

-Toujours là les uns pour les autres, Mercutio…tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non…

Ainsi se termina cette conversation au clair de lune, et le brun était enfin apaisé. Il avait pu parler à ses amis, et ceux-ci le soutenaient…quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours là pour lui, comme lui serait là pour eux. Il donnerait sa vie pour eux si nécessaire. Et inversement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la partie 2, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^ _

Ils se quittèrent tard dans la nuit, chacun finissant par se retirer dans sa chambre. Il leur fallait être en forme pour affronter l'épreuve du lendemain. Les feux dans les cheminées apportèrent un réconfort et une chaleur bienfaisants dans les pièces, leur permettant de bénéficier d'un repos extrême.

Mais Mercutio était nerveux. Contrairement à son habitude, lui qui aimait paresser le matin jusqu'à point d'heure, il fut debout relativement tôt, selon ses critères. Déambulant dans sa chambre, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le parquet ciré, il cherchait ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il serait face à ses géniteurs. Il ne savait pas trop encore quelle attitude adopter. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le son d'un poing frappant sa porte :

-Entrez !

Roméo et Benvolio se faufilèrent dans la pièce, et le blond sourit :

-J'étais sûr que tu serais levé…Tu as dormi ?

-Un peu, mais j'ai pas mal cogité, admit son ami en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir et ça m'inquiète un peu. Pas comme si je me souciais de leur opinion, mais je ne voudrais pas froisser mon oncle…

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, répondit le dernier en traversant pour se rendre jusqu'à la malle aux vêtements du jeune homme, farfouillant allègrement à l'intérieur. Et puis nous serons là pour te soutenir, alors ça ne peut que bien se passer.

-Si tu le dis…Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as le nez dans mes affaires de bon matin ? demanda le Vénitien, amusé. N'as-tu donc plus rien à te mettre, toi dont la chambre déborde d'étoffes ?

-Imbécile, rétorqua le Montaigu en riant, sans lever la tête. Non, c'est pour toi.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Je sais encore m'habiller seul, je te remercie, fit Mercutio en éclatant de rire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un aide pour ça…

-Mais aujourd'hui, c'est particulier, remarqua le brun en se redressant, les mains chargées de tissus. Après tout, tu veux montrer qui tu es, oui ou non ?

Cela arrêta net son ami, qui le fixa en réfléchissant. Ils pouvaient presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Leur montrer qui il était devenu ? Oui, oui ça pouvait être une solution. Leur montrer l'homme qu'il était à présent, qu'il n'était plus le garçonnet qu'ils avaient « abandonné ». Il esquissa un sourire carnassier en demandant :

-Tu peux trouver quelque chose qui me ferait paraître tel que je suis réellement ?

-Si tu me le demandes, oui, rétorqua Roméo, pas ébranlé pour deux sous. Je te connais suffisamment pour trouver des vêtements qui te ressembleront plus qu'à l'habitude.

-Alors vas-y, s'il te plait. Tu as carte blanche, fit son ami en indiquant sa malle.

Le brun eut un sourire à son tour, avant de replonger dans la malle, fouillant dedans pour dénicher les habits idéaux pour le Vénitien. Il finit par en sortir une brassée de tissus qu'il lui tendit :

-Essaie ça, pour commencer. On ajustera en fonction de ce que tu veux.

Mercutio obéit, et passa de longues minutes à faire divers essayages sous l'œil critique de l'expert qu'était le Montaigu. Benvolio, qui s'était perché sur le lit, étouffa un rire à plusieurs reprises selon les tenues trouvées par son cousin. Ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur l'une d'entre elles, (ENFIN) et le jeune homme se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise d'un violet vibrant, ajustée à la taille, aux broderies plus foncées sur les flancs et au col effilé, d'un pantalon de la même couleur que les motifs qui moulait ses jambes interminables, de ses habituelles bottes de cavalier souples, et d'une demi-cape d'un violet encore plus foncé, qui s'agrafait sur une épaule par une broche d'argent au blason de son oncle, preuve manifeste de son appartenance à la maison de Vérone. Une épée de parade dans son fourreau sur le côté gauche, pendue à sa ceinture. Et pour finir, Roméo demanda à une jeune servante de peigner les longs cheveux de son ami, pour les démêler au maximum et les répandre en cascade sur son épaule, hormis deux petites mèches du côté opposé de son crâne qui furent tressées très serrées. Ainsi paré, il se tourna vers ses amis qui restèrent silencieux, le rendant nerveux :

-Dites quelque chose, au moins ! Roméo, c'est ton idée, ne me dis pas que tu renonces ?

Son ami secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et jura doucement :

\- Nom de Dieu, tu es…

-Spectaculaire, acheva Benvolio, scotché lui aussi. Et tu as l'air dangereux.

Le brun grimaça, et se tourna vers le miroir pour se regarder en entier. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et passa une main dans ses cheveux par réflexe. Il se reconnaissait à peine…

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça va le faire… ?

-C'est toi, en encore plus…réaliste que d'ordinaire, remarqua Roméo, pas encore remis. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel résultat, pour dire vrai. Mais tu es toi, en entier, pas juste la partie que tu montres d'habitude.

Dangereux, vaguement menaçant, mais aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle, séduisant et violent. Voilà ce qui semblait le caractériser le plus, si l'on omettait son humour acéré et sa folie douce. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, appréciant de plus en plus l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il tourna sur lui-même, lentement, et hocha la tête :

-C'est parfait…merci, murmura-t'il à ses amis, eux aussi apprêtés pour la journée. Il allait leur en mettre plein la vue, et avec panache.

Une fois sûrs que tous étaient parés, ils descendirent dans la cour récupérer leurs chevaux, que des palefreniers avaient sellés pour eux. Ensemble, ils partirent au galop pour rejoindre le palais Cansignorio, demeure du Prince et de sa famille, et où devait s'arrêter la voiture des visiteurs. Ils démontèrent, confièrent leurs montures à des palefreniers et Mercutio rejoignit son oncle, déjà dans la cour du palais. Celui-ci le regarda approcher en haussant un sourcil, surpris de la tenue pour le moins martiale de son extravagant neveu. Il le salua cependant :

-Tu es donc venu. Je craignais que tu ne te manifestes pas, et que je sois obligé d'envoyer quelqu'un te chercher…

-J'avais donné ma parole, mon oncle. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je tiens mes promesses.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se plaça en retrait, derrière le Prince, ses amis un peu plus loin. Ils ne pouvaient rester à ses côtés, n'ayant aucun lien avec la famille dirigeante, mais ils seraient présents tout du long, prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de leur frère.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le claquement de plusieurs sabots, accompagné du bruit caractéristique des roues de bois d'une voiture, leur parvenaient de plus en plus distinctement. Une magnifique calèche couverte, richement décorée, finit par apparaitre au fond de la rue et termina sa course dans la cour, presqu'aux pieds des spectateurs. Un valet, perché sur le siège avec le cocher, sauta à terre et alla ouvrir la portière, déballant le marchepied au passage, afin de faciliter la descente de ses maîtres. Il s'écarta ensuite, et les parents de Mercutio sortirent de la voiture. C'est son père qui fit le premier son apparition, très martial dans un vêtement pourpre et blanc, sa côte descendant jusqu'à ses genoux en plis gracieux. Malgré tout, on distinguait une certaine arrogance dans sa mise, avec ses broderies nombreuses le long du manteau et la soie des vêtements. Il portait un collier d'or orné d'une unique pierre rouge au milieu, qui brillait en reflétant le soleil. Ses bottes étaient si soigneusement cirées qu'elles en brillaient, et son collant blanc soigneusement rentré à l'intérieur. Un chapeau mou pourpre coiffé d'une plume blanche coiffait ses cheveux sombres, bien coupés et légèrement ondulés. Il se tourna vers la voiture, et tendit la main à l'intérieur pour aider son épouse à descendre à sa suite.

Elle devait être belle. Très belle même, mais malheureusement ses vêtements ne la mettaient pas en valeur. En accord avec son mari, elle portait une robe pourpre ornée de dentelle blanche, aux manches longues couvrant ses mains et s'ouvrant vers le bas. Un manteau noir couvrait ses épaules, retenu par une broche d'or sur sa gorge. Et une coiffe pourpre aux motifs dorés emprisonnait ses cheveux, les rendant invisibles, retenue par une mentonnière de tissu blanc.

Et en dernier, derrière sa mère, descendit Valentino, qui devait avoir fait le déplacement sur ordre de son père. Le frère aîné de Mercutio passait l'essentiel de son temps au château du maître de Venise, où il exerçait les fonctions de bras droit. Il avait su se rendre indispensable et grimper ainsi les échelons jusqu'au poste le plus important auprès de son maître. De haute taille, les cheveux noirs coupés très court, une légère barbe d'un jour ombrant son visage sans l'enlaidir, il restait un homme séduisant. Il avait de grands yeux bruns charbonneux, et une bouche bien dessinée. Bref, il était bel homme, et le savait. Il portait les couleurs de ses parents, dans un costume assez classique, voire ennuyeux. Seule une écharpe en soie blanche, savamment nouée et ornée d'une épingle dorée, ajoutait une touche originale à sa tenue. Il se posta à la droite de sa mère, un peu en retrait, attentif et regardant autour de lui d'un air profondément ennuyé et un peu hautain. Mercutio retint un commentaire sanglant, se mordit la langue et resta en retrait. Pas question de se faire remarquer. En fait, s'il pouvait être oublié…ça l'arrangeait. Mais Dieu qu'il détestait cet air arrogant! Il aurait pu le lui faire ravaler…

Il se força à prendre une lente inspiration, puis une autre pour se calmer et éviter de se mettre sa famille à dos dès leur arrivée. Les 3 Vénitiens s'avancèrent vers le Prince, qu'ils saluèrent en s'inclinant légèrement. On pouvait voir que ça ne plaisait pas à certains, mais le protocole ne souffrait aucune dérogation. En retour, Escalus baisa la main de sa sœur, serra celle de son mari et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son neveu.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Vérone, mes amis. J'ose espérer que le voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

-Tout s'est bien passé, merci, répondit la mère avec un léger sourire. Un peu long évidemment, mais dans l'ensemble tout va bien.

Tout en répondant à son frère, elle lançait des regards discrets autour d'elle, comme cherchant quelque chose. Il s'en rendit compte, mais par discrétion il ne chercha pas à savoir. Surtout qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait trouver. Ou plutôt de QUI elle voulait trouver. Son mari, en revanche, fut moins diplomate :

-Que cherchez-vous donc avec tant d'insistance, très chère ?

Elle rougit, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi montrée du doigt, et répondit doucement :

-Nous sommes venus rendre visite à mon frère, mon ami, mais également pour une autre personne…L'auriez-vous oublié ?

-Non, je ne l'oublie pas, répondit-il, avant de se tourner vers son beau-frère. Où est donc ce bon à rien de Mercutio ? Vous aviez dit qu'il serait présent…

Il semblait dégoûté de devoir parler de son fils cadet, en attestait la moue sur son visage. Si personne ne fit de commentaires, Mercutio eut malgré lui un coup au cœur en la voyant. L'opinion de son père sur lui n'avait pas changé en dix ans… le Prince, l'expression indéchiffrable, fixa le Comte puis la Comtesse :

-Ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? Il est ici, à ma demande pour vous accueillir.

-Et ce malgré ma résistance et ma colère, pensa le brun en restant immobile. Il ne voulait pas se montrer…Il le ferait, mais uniquement quand ils comprendraient qui il était.

Il vit sa mère le chercher des yeux, encore et encore, parmi la petite foule, avant que son regard, aussi vert que le sien, ne se pose sur lui. Elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes, lui-même n'affichant aucune réaction, avant qu'elle ne demande d'une voix hésitante :

-Mercutio…Est-ce bien vous… ? Mon enfant…

« Vous », pas « toi ». Même son oncle ne le vouvoyait pas ! Et elle osait se dire sa mère ! Comment pouvait-elle le prétendre, alors qu'elle lui parlait comme à un étranger ? Il se fit violence (sous le regard vigilant du Prince, et celui encourageant de ses amis qui s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés) pour ne pas répondre vertement, et se contenta de murmurer, d'une voix froide :

-J'ai cet…honneur, Madame.

Pas « mère », et encore moins « maman ». Elle ne l'avait jamais été pour lui. Distante, froide, jamais elle n'avait eu le plus petit geste d'affection pour lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé, étreint. Confié à une nourrice dès sa naissance, il avait grandi sans l'affection et l'amour parental que son être réclamait à grands cris. Sa seule source de tendresse avait été cette femme qui l'avait nourri, lavé et mouché dans ses premières années, avant d'être renvoyée d'où elle venait dès qu'il avait su se débrouiller seul. Puis, à 10 ans, le Comte avait exigé qu'il soit placé quelque part où on pourrait discipliner son caractère fantasque et malicieux. Et il avait atterri à Vérone. Le meilleur choix possible, même si sur l'instant il n'en avait pas eu conscience.

Revenant au présent, il porta son regard sur ses géniteurs, impassible. Il éprouvait des sentiments partagés à leur égard : du mépris, de la pitié, de la colère aussi. Pas de haine, il réservait ça pour d'autres personnes. Sa mère, bien qu'un peu choquée du ton qu'il avait employé, lui sourit bravement en le contemplant, peut-être émue :

-Comme vous êtes grand maintenant…Vous êtes devenu un bel homme, mon fils…

-Je vous remercie du compliment, Madame, répondit-il, toujours sans expression.

Il ne ferait aucun effort de conversation, et ça son oncle l'avait bien compris. Il lui posa d'ailleurs une main sur le bras, et proposa :

-Allons discuter à l'intérieur, nous y serons mieux. Et cela évitera quelques…oreilles indiscrètes.

Le Comte acquiesça, et prenant le bras de son épouse il commença à avancer derrière le Prince, quand Mercutio demanda, tendu :

-Puis-je me retirer, mon oncle ? Je crains de ne pas vous êtres d'une grande utilité.

-Reste là, ordonna son père, furieux, en se tournant vers lui. C'est pour toi que nous sommes ici, alors tu vas nous écouter !

Le jeune homme allait se rebiffer, ne supportant pas qu'on lui crie dessus, quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il tourna la tête, et soupira. Roméo et Benvolio s'étaient encore rapprochés, affichant très clairement leur soutien à leur ami.

-Nous venons avec toi, déclara simplement le blond en souriant doucement, sa main serrant son ami.

-Cette conversation ne vous concerne pas, jeunes gens ! répliqua le Comte, qui décidément écoutait tout. Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler, c'est une histoire de famille !

-Si vous voulez que j'assiste à cette entrevue, ils restent, contra Mercutio, fixant son père avec colère. Je n'ai rien à cacher, et ils sont autant ma famille que vous, voire davantage ! Si je viens, ils m'accompagnent. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'homme haussa les épaules et se détourna en marmonnant. Son fils n'en démordrait pas, il l'avait bien compris. La petite troupe grimpa les marches du perron du palais, avant de se rendre dans l'un des salons, où un serviteur finissait d'installer des fauteuils pour tout le monde. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée de marbre, donnant une ambiance feutrée à la pièce. En silence, il se retira et laissa les puissants entre eux. Le Seigneur des lieux s'installa dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, et invita les autres à faire de même. Son neveu déclina d'un signe de tête, et s'accouda à la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes. Ses deux amis prirent place dans des chaises non loin de lui, au cas où, et les visiteurs s'installèrent en demi-cercle autour du Prince, attendant qu'il lance la conversation. Un plateau avec des verres de vin attendait ceux qui voudraient se servir et se désaltérer. Escalus se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, et tous l'imitèrent poliment.

-Alors, pourquoi ce voyage soudain, mes amis ? demanda-t'il, intrigué. C'est vrai que sa sœur et son beau-frère ne venaient jamais à Vérone, qui était à une semaine de voiture de Venise.

-Nous voulions…commença la Comtesse, avant d'être coupée par son époux.

-Nous voulions être sûrs que Mercutio était prêt à enfin tenir sa place dans la famille. Mais visiblement, il n'en est rien, ajouta-t'il en jetant un regard dégoûté à son fils, qui ne broncha pas.

Il continua, après un court silence :

-Notre famille est l'une des plus importantes de la lagune, et en tant que telle nous avons des devoirs à remplir. Valentino fait déjà le sien en étant le bras droit du Seigneur de Venise et en étant marié à une jeune noble tout à fait charmante, mais Mercutio... n'étant pas présent jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait s'établir et prendre possession de sa position.

-Et à cause de qui n'étais-je pas présent, _père_ ? demanda le plus jeune, détournant enfin son regard du feu. Qui m'a envoyé ici pour que je sois plus docile, plus discipliné, plus facile à vivre ? Qui m'a forcé à quitter ma ville de naissance pour que je devienne celui que l'on attendait de moi ?

-Nous pensions que t'éloigner de Venise te ferait du bien, murmura sa mère, peinée de son ton glacial.

-M'arracher à ma maison, ma famille…à tout ce que je connaissais. Oui, effectivement, ça ne pouvait être que positif de m'envoyer si loin de mes repères…

Il éclata d'un rire violent, en secouant la tête, les épaules tressautant au rythme de son hilarité :

-Oh Seigneur…Vous pensiez vraiment que je deviendrai meilleur en vous débarrassant de moi ? Que je serai enfin celui que vous vouliez que je sois ?

Il reprit son souffle, les yeux brillants de larmes de rire, la main sur ses côtes :

-Alors contemplez votre œuvre, Madame ! Voyez ce que je suis devenu en votre absence, et demandez-vous si c'est conforme à vos attentes !

Il ouvrit les bras, et se tourna vers eux, leur laissant tout le loisir de le regarder. Ses deux amis le contemplaient avec une légère inquiétude, craignant qu'il ne dérape totalement et ne sombre dans la folie, celle qui l'accompagnait depuis si longtemps. Mais surtout, ils voyaient ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire dément et son regard illuminé : la douleur, la souffrance, ajouté à une bonne dose d'angoisse. Ils ignoraient ce qui provoquait ces sentiments, mais ne pouvaient passer outre. Alors ils gardèrent un œil sur lui, espérant qu'il ne craque pas.

-Tu n'as pas changé, cracha Valentino, resté silencieux jusque-là. Toujours le même ahuri paresseux qui préfère se bâfrer plutôt que de tenir son rang. Quand deviendras-tu respectable aux yeux de la société, Mercutio ?

Nouvel éclat de rire, plus sincère cette fois :

-Mais je ne demande pas à l'être, mon cher frère. Je préfère profiter de la vie telle qu'elle se présente, plutôt que de m'ennuyer en restant enfermé à longueur de journée. Je vois comment travaille notre oncle, et cela ne me tente guère je l'avoue.

Il s'adossa à la cheminée, les bras croisés et le sourire railleur. Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux, et il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

-Je n'ai jamais été comme nos parents auraient voulu que je sois. Alors pourquoi ferai-je le moindre effort ? Je suis qui je suis, et rien ne me fera changer.

-Ca, nous verrons bien, gronda le Comte en le fixant avec fureur, en se levant de son siège. Tu rentreras avec nous à Venise, que cela te plaise ou non, et tu épouseras celle que nous t'avons choisi. Tu prendras enfin la place qui est tienne.

En parlant, il s'était avancé vers son cadet, qui se redressa en décroisant ses bras, soudain attentif et vigilant. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien auraient même pu apercevoir une étincelle de crainte dans ses yeux prairie, qui disparut vite pour ne laisser que celle de la moquerie visible. Puis, lentement, il secoua la tête :

-Je ne retournerai pas à Venise. Il y a 10 ans, si vous m'aviez proposé cela, je l'aurais accepté. Mais maintenant j'ai ma vie ici, mes amis, mes habitudes. Il est hors de question que je quitte tout ça pour vous plaire, _père._

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec dégoût, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, l'homme leva la main et gifla Mercutio, avant de lui asséner un revers de la même main. Ce fut si violent que la tête du jeune homme tourna de chaque côté, avant de revenir lentement de face, mais légèrement baissée, son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux. Il ne disait rien.

Dans un fracas, le Prince et les deux Montaigu s'étaient levés de leurs fauteuils, choqués et furieux de la réaction du Comte. Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre ainsi à son fils ? Roméo s'approcha et l'interpela avec colère :

-Reculez Messire, je vous prie. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'agresser mon ami ainsi.

-Je ferai ce qu'il me plaira de faire, jeune homme ! Cet entêté est quand même mon fils, et je le corrigerai comme je l'entends !

-Vous vous dites son père, mais jamais vous n'avez cherché à le voir en 10 ans. Vous l'avez abandonné à votre beau-frère, le laissant seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, parlant une langue différente de la sienne*, avec pour seul repère un oncle qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Et vous prétendez avoir agi pour son bien ?

-J'espérais que loin de ses proches il s'assagirait enfin, et qu'il comprendrait où était sa place ! Mais visiblement cela n'a pas suffi…

Il fixa Mercutio avec haine et fureur, avant de déclarer :

-Alors je vais te reprendre en main, et nous verrons si tu résistes encore longtemps. Tu finiras par savoir te tenir, tu as ma parole !

Sur ses mots, il empoigna son fils par les cheveux, ses si longs cheveux bouclés qui faisaient sa fierté, et lui arracha un hoquet de douleur. Le plus jeune tenta de se soustraire à cette poigne qui le faisait souffrir, mais ne put s'en éloigner. A force de se débattre, il ne sentit pas son père reculer et tirer assez fort pour le faire trébucher. Incapable de se rattraper, il finit à genoux sur le tapis, ses mains accrochées à celle de l'homme pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrache sa crinière, les yeux brillants de souffrance. Il sentit un déplacement d'air près de lui, entendit un chuintement…puis la voix de Roméo, plus forte que tout à l'heure :

-Lâchez-le, Messire. Ne me forcez pas à me répéter une troisième fois.

Le brun avait récupéré l'épée qui pendait à la ceinture de son ami, et la tenait de telle sorte que la pointe approchait la gorge du Comte. Celui-ci se pétrifia, incapable de bouger. Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, chacun retenant sa respiration. Il finit par lâcher les cheveux du plus jeune, qui recula et se replia contre le mur, assis par terre les genoux contre la poitrine. Il observait à travers le rideau noir de ses boucles sans dire un mot, encore choqué de la violence de son géniteur. Le pauvre tremblait comme une feuille, dans l'impossibilité de se calmer pour l'instant.

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, muet et traumatisé. Et si ses deux amis ne savaient qu'en penser, son oncle, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, se demanda si l'enfant qu'il avait été n'avait pas déjà subi ce genre de maltraitances physiques et morales. Il fronça les sourcils, et se jura de garder un œil sur lui. Pas question de le laisser ainsi. Il s'avança, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roméo, qui tenait toujours le Comte en joue :

-Baissez votre arme, jeune homme. Il n'est nul besoin de recourir à la violence, qui n'a déjà que trop duré.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que nous laissions passer ça ? Regardez Mercutio, Altesse... Nous ne pouvons le laisser ainsi…

-Et je ne vous le demande pas. Mais il existe d'autres moyens pour régler cette situation.

Le ton catégorique du dirigeant apaisa le Montaigu qui recula en baissant l'épée, rejoignant Benvolio qui était resté en retrait, un peu perdu. Le Prince les contempla, et esquissa un sourire. Les deux jeunes gens protégeaient leur ami de toutes leurs forces, quitte à se mettre en danger eux-mêmes. Il pouvait être fiers d'eux.

-Rejoignez-le, et essayez de le calmer un peu. Je m'occupe du reste.

Il porta ses yeux sur sa sœur et son beau-frère, soudain froid et impassible. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Il inspira lentement pour se détendre, et déclara simplement :

-Si vous voulez éviter une humiliation certaine, je vous conseille de partir maintenant. Votre manège a assez duré. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, tous les trois, et laisser Mercutio tranquille. Vu votre façon de faire, je ne peux vous laisser l'emmener.

-Nous sommes ses parents, et il fera ce que nous voulons ! hurla le Comte, perdant toute retenue. Il rentrera avec nous, que cela lui plaise ou non !

Le jeune Vénitien se mit en boule en entendant ce cri, paralysé. Il sentit à peine les bras de ses amis qui l'entouraient et le berçaient, tentant par tous les moyens de le rassurer et le calmer. Complètement traumatisé, il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Pas question de pleurer, non ! Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, à la terreur qui menaçait de le submerger. Dieu qu'il avait peur…Mais son oncle ne laisserait rien lui arriver, pas vrai ? Et encore moins ses frères…

-Cela fait dix ans que vous avez renoncé à votre rôle de parent ! Vous me l'avez envoyé sans repères, et vous estimez que c'était pour son bien ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Les trois visiteurs semblèrent saisis, comme s'il était improbable que leur interlocuteur tienne ce genre de discours. Mais la Comtesse finit par comprendre que son frère, très sérieux, les congédiait purement et simplement, sous peine de les renvoyer plus cavalièrement chez eux. Elle se leva, et posa sa main sur le bras de son époux :

-Mon ami…Nous devrions renoncer. S'il a pu trouver sa place ici, nous devrions…

-Le laisser là, c'est cela ? Le laisser vivre sa vie de débauche, au risque de salir son nom et le nôtre ?

-Lui laisser une chance d'être heureux, répondit-elle tout doucement, posant ses yeux sur son fils prostré. Nous ne participons pas à son bonheur, de toute évidence. Pourquoi lui imposer cette vie dont il ne veut pas ?

-Parce qu'il en va de notre honneur, mère, répliqua Valentino en se levant à son tour. Mercutio est une honte pour nous si nous renonçons.

Elle le fusilla du regard, et il se tut, stupéfait de voir sa mère le fixer ainsi, comme s'il était encore un enfant. Ne disant plus rien, il resta immobile, laissant son père gérer la situation.

-Nous ne pouvons accepter cela, ma mie, fit l'homme sans la regarder. Cette loque…

-Il est votre enfant, Messire, tout comme Valentino, rétorqua Benvolio, tournant brièvement la tête vers lui. Vous devriez avoir honte, non pas de lui, mais de votre attitude.

Décidément, tout le monde était contre lui cette fois ! Il ravala avec difficultés la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait la langue, et se détourna de son cadet.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi…Allons-nous en, et retournons là où Valentino pourra faire la fierté de notre famille. Quant à toi…Gronda-t'il, menaçant, en direction du plus jeune.

Celui-ci frissonna mais resta immobile contre ses amis, respirant difficilement.

-Que je ne te vois plus dans les parages de notre demeure ! Acheva le Comte, en quittant la pièce. Tu en serais automatiquement chassé. Ne considère plus cette maison comme la tienne.

Il partit, sa femme et son aîné sur les talons, et ils repartirent vers Venise, sans Mercutio. Il y eut dans le salon un grand silence, entrecoupé seulement par le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée. Escalus posa ses yeux sur son neveu, et soupira doucement :

-Emmenez-le, jeunes gens. Emmenez-le avec vous, il a besoin de repos et de votre présence.

Il connaissait les liens qui unissaient les trois garçons, et savaient qu'ils seraient les meilleurs remèdes à la douleur du Vénitien. Ils hochèrent la tête, reconnaissants, et le relevèrent lentement :

-Viens avec nous, murmura Roméo en soutenant son ami. On rentre au palais Montaigu, tu y seras en sécurité.

Le bouclé hocha la tête, et se laissa emporter, encore perdu. Mais au moment de franchir le seuil, il tourna son visage vers son oncle, et chuchota un « merci » à peine audible, mais sincère et qui venait du cœur.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Au palais Montaigu, tout était calme. Depuis la confrontation entre Mercutio et ses géniteurs, quand il était revenu fragilisé et traumatisé, tous l'avaient laissé tranquille. Il avait besoin de temps. Seuls ses deux amis ne l'avaient pas laissé, ils étaient restés à ses côtés, le veillant pendant qu'il dormait, apaisant ses cauchemars, le tenant entre eux quand il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Pour la première fois, ils dormaient tous les trois dans le même lit, heureusement assez grand pour les accueillir tous, et les deux Montaigu encadraient le troisième, formant une barrière contre le monde extérieur. Et cela lui avait fait du bien. Mercutio en avait eu besoin, ça l'avait rassuré, calmé. Il avait eu besoin de ces moments de calme et de silence pour se reconstruire.

Aujourd'hui, planté devant son coffre à vêtements, il cherchait l'une de ses chemises préférées, quand ses amis entrèrent dans la chambre, et sourirent en le voyant plongé dans les tissus.

-Fais attention, tu vas disparaitre avalé par ton coffre, fit remarquer Roméo avec un léger rire, amusé de l'attitude de son ami.

-Il s'en trouverait vite indisposé, répondit le brun, la voix étouffée par sa position, et finirait par me recracher obligatoirement, de peur de prendre des maux sans fin.

Il se redressa en souriant, la fameuse chemise à la main, et l'enfila rapidement. Il était en train de la boutonner quand Benvolio l'arrêta doucement, d'une main sur la sienne. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, surpris de sa démarche, et demanda d'une voix calme :

-Un souci, Ben ?

Son ami resta silencieux un instant, avant de proposer tout doucement :

-Tu veux en parler… ?

Un silence. Puis Mercutio lâcha un soupir, retira sa chemise et leur tourna le dos. Dégageant ses cheveux, il les laissa regarder sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repassa le tissu sur ses épaules, et cligna simplement des paupières. Ses amis ne parlaient pas, mais leurs yeux exprimaient leur compassion et leur soutien. C'est Roméo qui brisa le silence le premier :

-Ces marques…

Il haussa les épaules, et répondit simplement :

-J'ai appris à les cacher. A ne pas y faire attention. Et maintenant…elles font partie de moi. Je dois vivre avec. J'arrive à passer outre, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il n'y avait finalement rien de plus à dire. Les trois garçons se sourirent, s'étreignirent et quittèrent la pièce en formulant des projets pour la journée et celles à venir. Dans la cour, quelques instants plus tard, on entendit le rire joyeux et sonore du neveu du Prince, prêt à vivre sa vie à fond, sans contrainte ni entrave.

Parce que vivre, il n'y a que ça d'important, au final.

* * *

_*Même si la langue nationale est l'italien, Venise et Vérone parlaient deux dialectes légèrement différents à l'époque. Les gens se comprenaient, mais l'accent ainsi que certaines tournures de phrases et expressions différaient. Ce qui explique la remarque de Roméo à ce sujet._

* * *

_Voilà, ma mini-fic est terminée ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et dites-moi, vous, que pensez-vous de l'absence de Valentino et des parents de Mercutio dans la Comédie Musicale ?_


End file.
